Toujours Pur
by nothingcoolavailable
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Black family
1. The Birth

**A.N: -This is my first fanfiction. Please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: - None of these characters are mine.**

Another painful scream reached Andromeda's ear. It pained Andromeda a lot that her mother was suffering. This had been going on since last six hours. Aunt Walburga had arrived five hours ago and had told Bellatrix and Andromeda that their mother was going to have the baby soon.

Andromeda already hated the baby for making her mother suffer so much. She wiped the tears that had unknowingly formed in her eyes. She looked up from the picture book she was supposed to be reading to find Bellatrix.

Bella was sitting upright on the couch and reading a book. She was trying very hard to concentrate on the text in front of her but her mind was with her mother. Andromeda was too young to understand but Bellatrix had overheard a healer telling her father that this pregnancy might be critical for her mother and there was a very less chance of the baby surviving.

Another scream echoed throughout the manor. This was the worst scream till now. Both Andromeda and Bellatrix were up on their feet. They looked at each other helplessly. Bellatrix noticed the tears on her little sister's pretty face.

They noticed their father coming down, his face was devoid of any color and he had bloodshot eyes. Anyone else might have concluded that Cygnus had been crying but not his daughters. They were droned regularly by their aunt Walburga, whenever she found them crying, about how they were the purest wizarding family in the whole of England and the purebloods did not cry. On noticing the worried faces of his daughters he waved his wand in the direction of their mother's room and whispered _silencio_. He told them not to worry, their mother was fine. Both the girls believed their father as they could hear no more cries coming from their mother. He retired on the couch and closed his eyes. His mind began wandering on its own rein. He wanted to think about anything, anything except that his wife might die today.

 _He had been very happy when Bellatrix was born. She was the first Black of this generation and had inherited the temper, stubbornness and the looks of the Black. His second born was Andromeda. When Walburga had announced that he had another girl, he was very disappointed. He wanted a boy to continue the Black line. Though all that disappointment was soon converted to happiness when he had held her in his arms. He had a sense of foreboding which told him that this girl was special. Although all the Blacks were special but he felt like his little girl would turn out to be a different kind of special._

 _Since then whenever he had looked at either of his daughters he was filled up with a sense of pride. Both his daughters were exceptionally pretty and intelligent. He had already had many pureblood families with sons, requesting him to betroth one of their daughters to their sons. But he had rejected their offers. He wanted his daughters to make the choice. With so many pureblood boys of their age to choose from, he was sure that they would make the right choice. Because the Blacks were always right._

 _Even though he was proud of his daughters, yet his desire for a male heir increased gradually. So he had decided on having another child._

Today, when healers had arrived and had told him about the critical condition of his wife, he was beyond furious. Now, just because of his stupid desire for an heir he might end up losing his child and his beloved wife. And if he ended up losing his wife, he knew that he would never forgive himself. His wife was the most beautiful and the most important thing in his life.

 _The first time that Cygnus had laid his eyes on Druella Rosier at the ball given in honour of her turning eleven, his fourteen year self had decided that he would marry her. They had started going out in her third year and since then they had always been together. Their marriage was the front page news of the Daily Prophet. Cygnus was very happy at how his married life had turned out._

 _When they had started going out everyone said that it was just infatuation; purebloods did not believe in love. For the pureblood families, marriages were all about the lineage and the amount of money and assets that were going to be transferred. Their marriage for love was the first one of its kind during the century and Cygnus Black was very proud of it._

He and his wife had never been included into any scandals, which was a rarity in the pureblood families. Even his cousin Orion was involved in a scandal and was found to be cheating on Walburga.

He was interrupted from his inner musings when his sister Walburga descended down the stairs. She told him that his wife was fine and his daughter was healthy. This time Cygnus did not care that he had another daughter. All he cared was that his wife was fine.

He stood up from the couch and looked at his daughters. They had pretty smiles on their face. He took them along with him to their mother's room. When he reached there, his eyes, on their own accord glued themselves to his wife, who was holding their youngest daughter in her arms. At the sight of this, he was filled with immense joy and satisfaction. She looked up at him and gave him a tired yet a radiant smile. He wanted to go and hug her but he checked himself on realizing that the healers were still there and so were his daughters and his sister. Walburga did not approve of Cygnus's public display of affection. She believed affection was a sign of weakness and purebloods were everything except weak. Cygnus was afraid of Walburga who had inherited the famous temper from the Blacks.

Cygnus thanked the healers and headed towards the bed on which his wife was lying. The healers left the room and so did Walburga, to give the family a bit of privacy. Cygnus noticed his daughters looking at the latest addition to the family. He heard Andromeda mutter something about the baby having mother's hair. He too looked at the baby and smiled. The baby had inherited the Rosier genes and looked quite fragile yet he cannot help but realize that all his three daughters will turn out to be very pretty and thus will have no trouble in captivating attention of the pureblood boys. As Druella handed the baby to Bellatrix, Cygnus placed his arms around her waist and she rested her head on Cygnus's shoulder.

As Cygnus looked at his family of five he felt himself to be the happiest man alive.

Little did he know that a Riddle had his own plans, plans which would destroy his whole family and rip them apart.

 **A.N : - So what do you think? Since this is my first fanfiction I am very nervous about this. If you did not like this please review and let me know all about my mistakes, so that I might improve.**

 **If you liked this then please review and tell me whether you want me to continue this story.**


	2. Aunt Walburga

_Aunt Walburga_

 **A.N : - This is the chapter two. I hope you like this.**

 **Disclaimer: - These characters are not mine.**

Bellatrix looked out of the window. It had been raining incessantly since last two days. She was bored out of her mind. Usually, her sisters and she were inseparable but the gloomy weather had taken a toll on them and had left all of them moody and irritated. Andromeda had gone to her own room to read another book (she never ran short of them), whereas Narcissa had taken to dressing up her dolls. Bellatrix had nothing to do.

She stood up reluctantly from the chair she had been sitting on and began practicing the "Black Walk". Although she had perfected the behavior and mannerism of 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black', long time ago yet a bit more practice won't hurt anyone. Moreover, today was the first time that she would be going to the Diagon Alley (Bellatrix had floo-called her aunt earlier and she had agreed to take Bellatrix with her), so this was going to be her first venture into the real world. She then stood in front of her mirror and practiced the famous Black glare, her aunt had told her that it would be needed.

Suddenly she heard a loud crack outside the door and then feeble knocking, followed by a squeaky voice saying, "Miss Bella is wanted in the living room by Miss Walburga, she is requested to be there as soon as possible." Bellatrix smiled to herself and told the house-elf that she would be there soon.

Bellatrix checked her final appearance in the mirror and then left the room.

She reached the living room to find her aunt having a conversation with her Father. She wished both of them a good afternoon and stood near the couch. She, being a Black, knew that she should not sit down without being asked to sit even if this was her own home. Aunt Walburga was looking at her with wide eyes, "Bellatrix, What are you thinking? You want to go to Diagon Alley in half-sleeve dress and that too without gloves. You will be catching the mudblood germs!"

Bellatrix was confused, she had heard and studied about many animals that transmitted germs but did not remember studying anything about mudbloods. The sensible course of action, of course, would have been to come back from Diagon Alley and then ask Andromeda about them, but Bellatrix hated not knowing something.

She turned to her father and asked, "Father what are Mudbloods?"

As soon as the words left her mouth she heard a highly audible gasp.

"What are Mudbloods?"She heard her aunt scream, "So Bellatrix you mean to tell me that my dear brother has failed to tell you about Mudbloods. You surprise me Cygnus. A daughter of Black not knowing what mudbloods are! Next, she will be telling me she doesn't know anything about filthy muggles."

"Oh no Aunt Walburga, I know what muggles are."

"Wow, so do you expect me to congratulate dear?"

Bellatrix was scared. Her aunt had never talked to her like this. She was glaring at Bellatrix and Cygnus as if they had committed some horrendous crime.

Bellatrix heard her aunt ordering her out of the room. She followed the order without reluctance, she was well aware of the infamous Black temper that her aunt had soon as she left, she heard the door shut with a loud bang. But the door was not thick enough to block her aunt's voice. Bellatrix stood outside the door hearing everything that was being said.

Her aunt was saying, "What are you playing at Cygnus?"

Her father replied, "What do you mean by that Walburga? She is too young to understand the politics of the purebloods and therefore I did not tell her about mudbloods. Let her enjoy her childhood. She has more than enough years after she starts going to Hogwarts to know about unwanted filths in the world."

"So you mean to say that you are not going to tell her or any other of your daughters about mudbloods until they start going to Hogwarts. You are worse than Alphard. You do realize that if they are not aware of the nuisances these mudbloods are they might fall in the wrong company at Hogwarts, and who knows I might have to blast them off my tapestry for being friends with the wrong kind." Bellatrix could hear the sneer in her aunt's voice.

"Fine, do whatever you want to do. Tell her about mudbloods and filths. I just wanted my daughters to enjoy their childhood and learn to love their family but if that means she has to risk being blasted off then I would rather prefer her knowing." Cygnus said with a tone of defeat in his voice.

"You are a fool Cygnus. We are Blacks. For us love for the family means nothing. For us, our family is our pride; the purest magical blood running through our veins is our inheritance. Don't you learn from our ancestors? Prune the branches that are not worth being part of the tree. Our family has the responsibility of rescuing the world from filths, and for your daughters to be acceptable as true Blacks, they have to be devoted to the cause. I am taking your eldest with me to the Grimmauld Place. I will tell her everything without sugar coating them. And if you think that any of your daughters are too fragile to hear about those, then trust me they will not last long on the tapestry. So make sure the rest of them are not ignorant as your eldest. She will be going to Hogwarts in three years, and since you have failed so spectacularly as a pureblood father, I take the responsibility of providing her with the education she should have received by now. Take care of rest of your daughters." She finished with a warning in her tone.

 _Three years Later_

( _Ages:- Bellatrix-11 yrs, Andromeda-9, Narcissa-8, Sirius-4, Regulus-1 and a half-year-old)_

"Girls, come down and greet your aunt and uncle," Druella Black's smooth voice carried throughout the manor.

Andromeda shut the book ("Sacred Twenty-Eight and Their Family Trees") she had been reading and checked her appearance in the mirror. She was the least favorite niece of her aunt and it would not be good for her ear drums if Walburga Black managed to find a fault in her appearance. After ensuring that she looked like a daughter of 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black', she stepped out of her room and walked to the parlor. She greeted all the members of her family with a smile, although a smile was not enough for Sirius who insisted on getting a hug from his favorite cousin. Andromeda obliged and grinned fondly at him. She then proceeded to the couch where Regulus was playing with his toy broomstick and placed a small kiss on his forehead and then waited for the permission to settle down beside him.

Soon Narcissa and Bellatrix joined them. After the greetings were over, and the girls were all settled down, Cygnus Black called everyone's attention to him. In a loud, clear and aristocratic voice which Andromeda had come to relate to her father, he began, "Today while going through my mail, I found this letter addressed to Bellatrix Black. It is her Hogwarts letter. Since she is the first Black of her generation to go to Hogwarts, I thought the arrival of her letter calls for a get-together for the whole family."Cygnus finished the announcement with a proud look.

Everyone turned their attention to Bellatrix who pulled herself to her full height and said, "Dear Father, I am very proud of my family and will do my best to make generations of Black proud." Their aunt, Walburga, who looked quite pleased by the announcement addressed Bellatrix , "Very good Bellatrix, I have no doubt that you will prove yourself worthy of the name Black, but before you go to Hogwarts you should be aware that the mudblood lover that you have got as your headmaster is a fool, he tries to make purebloods get along with mudbloods. But remember, you are Black with generations of magic running in your veins, which means you have loads more magic compared to those worthless magic thieves, make sure you make your authority known to them," she ended with a stern glance towards Bellatrix.

Regulus, who by now was bored of the broomstick he had been playing with, asked his mother, "Mother, what are mudbloods?"

"Don't you know Reg? How many times have we told you? Sometimes you are so stupid. They are thieves. They steal magic from people like us," answered Sirius with a pitying glance towards Regulus who had scooted nearer to Andromeda, afraid that someone might steal his magic. Sensing this Andromeda said in a comforting voice, "Don't worry Reg, you will be able to recognize them from far and will be able to run away into safety before they get a chance to steal your magic."

"But, how will I recognize them?" He directed this question to Bellatrix.

 _As soon as Sirius had declared Andromeda to be his favorite cousin, Regulus had declared Bellatrix to be his, and since then he had always looked up to Bellatrix._

"Oh! You will know that, once you see them. They are quite hideous to look at", Bellatrix replied with disgust in her voice.

"They stink a lot too and are very dirty and are dressed in rags", added Narcissa.

All the younger Blacks scrunched their nose disgusted.

No one noticed Walburga leaning towards Cygnus and whispering "it's nice to know that you paid heed to my warning. Your other two daughters have turned up quite fine."

 **A.N:- I know many of you will have varied opinion on this, but I felt that Bellatrix and Walburga were too similar and realised that since Walburga did not have her own children while Bellatrix was growing up, she might have played a huge role in bringing her up and imposing her own prejudiced views on her. And as to Cygnus's protective stance about his family, I thought about how Narcissa valued her family over everything else and thought that she might have learnt it from her parents.**

 **Constructive criticisms are appreciated. Please review**


End file.
